everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Luna Orbit
" I'm always the shining light for anyone travelling after dark " " I'm very good at going unnoticed even to a narrator like my friend Brooke " Daughter of The Moon Parent’s story: The Buried Moon Roommate: No-one as I sleep in the sky Secret Heart’s Desire: To travel the world and not just from above My “Magic” Touch: I’m the daughter of the moon so I never need a light and I'm very good at keeping a secret. I'm also bilingual in all languages of ever after. Storybook Romance Status: I’m happy talking with boys. “Oh Curses!” Moment: I’m scared of ponds as I’m going to be trapped in one in my story, it gives me the chills just speaking about it. Plus and I know this sounds silly I can't swim. Favourite Subject: Muse-ic I love a natural song Least Favourite Subject: Crownculus I’ve never been good numbers Best Friends For Ever After: Cedar, Martin, Brooke, Mira, Sarah, Phoebe and Theodore Appearance As you can see Luna has blond hair and pale yellow eyes, she has white skin with a small hint of yellow. Her lips are a natural yellow like that of a daffodil flower. She wears a night sky blue cloak fastened with a crescent moon broach, a plain black off the shoulder dress with short sleeves is worn underneath and the shoes are the same black as her dress with a crescent moon heel. When she lives out her story she will be wearing the cloak of the First or original moon passed down from mother to daughter. For legacy day and thronecoming Luna wears a dress woven from the sky its self midnight blue covered in small pieces of the stars. Personality Luna is kind, supportive, bright, patient, caring person who loves hanging out with her friends as Martin is always their to make her laugh and tells stories that are just pure nonsense, where as Mira gives Luna a villain's side of their story helping them to understand the details and Phoebe Village is always ready to guide her with the wisdom of their home along with Sarah Snag who rescues outsiders from danger and as saved Luna may times. Luna loves learning from her mother who's given the responsibility of guarding the night over Ever After High and woodland around. Luna can go unnoticed simply because she's the light in the night sky and she enjoys sneaking up on Brooke when she's narrating a story as it makes interesting reading especially when we start talking about unrelated to the story ends up getting narrated. Story Once upon a time, the Carland was filled with bogs. When the moon shone, it was as safe to walk in as by day, but when she did not, evil things, such as bogies, came out. One day the moon, hearing of this, pulled on a black cloak over her yellow hair and went to see for herself. She fell into a pool, and a snag bound her there. She saw a man coming toward the pool and fought to be free until the hood fell off; the light helped the man make his way to safety and scared off the evil creatures. She struggled to follow until the hood fell back over her hair, and all the evil things came out of the darkness, trapping her under a big stone with a will-o'-the-wyke to sit on the cross-shaped snag and keep watch. The moon never rose again, and the people wondered what had happened until the man she had rescued remembered and told what he had seen. A wise woman sent them into the bog until they found a coffin (the stone), a candle (the will-o'-the-wyke), and a cross (the snag); the moon would be nearby. They did as the wise woman said, and freed the moon. From this time on the moon has shone brighter over the boglands than anywhere else, and the evil things were chased from the Carland. For a more detailed version: http://www.sacred-texts.com/neu/eng/meft/meft24.htm Gallery Buried moon.png Martin Hare.jpg Mira Bogs.jpg Brooke.png Phoebe Village.jpg Sarah Snag Legacy day.jpg Category:Characters Category:Neutrals Category:Females Category:Magic Category:Shapeshifters Category:The Buried Moon